Consoles are used in a variety of different applications, including in control rooms, on trading floors, and in operations centers. Consoles are typically used in the place of generic office equipment. Consoles may provide an enhanced human machine interface by allowing for the positioning of equipment in the more useful and efficient positions. Furthermore, consoles may be adapted to support more equipment compared to generic office equipment.
Consoles may include a slat panel assembly, such as a slat wall or slat rail. Slat walls and slat rails are used for mounting various equipment such as displays. Such slat panel assemblies may also be used on other structures, such as shelfs, walls, counters, etc. Displays, shelves, and other equipment may be mounted to a slat wall, typically using a mounting bracket that securely engages one or more slats of the slat wall. Conventional slat panel systems may not be easily customizable. For example, slat walls may come in pre-set heights and may not be easy to modify. Convention slat panel systems may also be designed for particular connectors/mounts for a particular type of console, and may not be easily customized to fit on a variety of consoles.